harrypotterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Harry-Potter-Lexikon Diskussion:Hauptseite
Archive dieser Seite * Diskussionsarchiv 2007 * Diskussionsarchiv 2010 * Diskussionsarchiv 2013 Bearbeite Vorlagen: Zauberhafter Artikel | Bild des Monats | Community-Links | Fantasyfooter __TOC__ Diese Seite dient nur dafür, über die Hauptseite zu diskutieren. Bei allgemeinen Fragen über das Wiki besuche bitte das Community Portal! Zu Fragen über die Harry-Potter-Geschichte verwende bitte das Forum! Kategorie:Diskussionsseiten Prosit Neujahr! Das Zaubereiministerium wünscht allen ein Fröhliches Neues Jahr! --König Aragorn Elessar (Diskussion), Auror und Abgeordneter des Zaubergamotts, 12:32, 1. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Community-Portal Hi, Wir können das Community-Portal auch via Tab View auf der Hauptseite verfügtbar machen. Was meint ihr? Agent Zuri Über mich Nachrichtenseite Ankündigungen 15:50, 3. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Kannst Du mir verraten, worin der Vorteil liegt? Sorry für die späte Antwort, aber ich habe bis jetzt meinen Geburtstag mit meinen Gästen gefeiert. [[Benutzer:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[Nachrichtenseite:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']] [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge]] 21:23, 3. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :::Kein Problem :) Dann kannst du beides auf die Hauptseite kriegen und (Speicher-)Platz sparen. Agent Zuri Über mich Nachrichtenseite Ankündigungen 16:25, 4. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Ich verstehe, was Du meinst. Das wäre natürlich nicht schlecht. Bleibt dann nur die Frage der Farbanpassung noch übrig. [[Benutzer:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[Nachrichtenseite:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']] [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge]] 18:25, 5. Mär. 2014 (UTC) : Können das ja mal probieren und dann schauen. Agent Zuri Über mich Nachrichtenseite Ankündigungen 16:03, 6. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::Bin schon sehr gespannt. ::Aber hallo, unsere ausländischen Schwesterprojekte sind ja verschwunden. Du hast den Link gelöscht, was hast Du vor? Ich bin neugierig! :-) [[Benutzer:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[Nachrichtenseite:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']] [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge]] 16:25, 6. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::::Keine Angst. Tut mir leid. War ein kleiner Einbindungsfehler. Hab' den Link nicht abgeändert. Sollte jetzt aber wieder alles zu sehen sein. Agent Zuri Über mich Nachrichtenseite Ankündigungen 16:37, 6. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Ist alles wieder zu sehen und es sieht super aus! Hast Du spitze gemacht. Gefällt mir ausnehmend gut, Portal und Hauptseite nebeneinander. Eine glatte 1 + * ! [[Benutzer:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[Nachrichtenseite:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']] [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge]] 18:34, 6. Mär. 2014 (UTC) : Danke, danke. Der Text oben: Soll da auch alles einfarbig, also ohne Linkhervorhebung, wie im Community-Portal? Agent Zuri Über mich Nachrichtenseite Ankündigungen 19:39, 6. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Archiv 2007 Hi, als erstes auf der Seite ist noch ein Post "Zauberhafte Artikel". Sollen wir den nicht auch in das Archiv 2007 verschieben? "Namen der Artikel" wurde zwar in 2007 angefragt, aber erst 2010 beantwortet. Entweder auch in Archiv 2007 oder wenn 2014 beendet ist, zusammenfassen von diesem Post bis letzter Post 2014. Was meint Ihr? [[Benutzer:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[Nachrichtenseite:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']] [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge]] 18:41, 6. Mär. 2014 (UTC) : Kenn mich da so nicht mit aus, denke aber letzteres wäre okay. Was sagt ihr? Agent Zuri Über mich Nachrichtenseite Ankündigungen 19:39, 6. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :::: Ich würde mich da Zuri anschließen, es wäre besser, wenn man sämtliche Diskussionen in das Archiv packen würde, in wessen Jahr sie beendet wurden. Castor Castrorus 20:47, 20. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Okay, dann mach ich das doch einfach mal, oder? [[Benutzer:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[Nachrichtenseite:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']] [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge]] 21:17, 20. Mär. 2014 (UTC) : Jopp. Mach das (y) Agent Zuri Über mich Nachrichtenseite Ankündigungen 17:40, 21. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Hauptseite Ihr habt auf der Hauptseite 2 mal die Links Haupseite und Community Portal. Habt ihr mal daran gedacht eins davon weg zu machen? :D Vorallem sind die Links gleich untereinander geordnet, somit wird eines davon unbrauchbar. mfg Mr Angel (Diskussion) 18:23, 2. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Die sehen aber nicht völlig identisch aus und einer beinhaltet auch noch einen Link zum Forum. Was genau hast Du Dir denn vorgestellt? [[Benutzer:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[Nachrichtenseite:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']] [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge]] 18:27, 2. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Wenn ihr mir kurz erlaubt es zu bearbeiten könnt ich mal was machen... und vllt gefällt euch das ganze, wenn nicht könnt ihr ja immernoch rückgängig machen^^ Mr Angel (Diskussion) 18:30, 2. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich habe es mal bearbeitet vllt gefällt euch das ja... es gibt nur das problem dass es bei minimaler breite "Forum" ein paar pixel nach unten verutscht aber ich denke mal niemand guckt sich eine seite mit minimaler Breite an :::Wenn ihr das so übernehmen wollt müsstet ihr jetzt noch bei Harry-Potter-Lexikon:Hauptseite/Inhalt Vorlage:Navigation Wiki rausnehmen... ich wollte aber nicht voreilig sein und dies euch überlassen ::: mfg Mr Angel (Diskussion) 20:36, 2. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::Also, ich find das prima. Dann bräuchte man tatsächlich nur eine von beiden Leisten! Klasse! [[Benutzer:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[Nachrichtenseite:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']] [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge]] 20:37, 2. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Freut mich dass es dir gefällt^^ Wenn ihr ja offen für sowas seid hätte ich da noch ein paar Veränderungsvorschläge mehr :D Mr Angel (Diskussion) 20:56, 2. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Alles, was das Wiki verbessern könnte, wird immer gerne angehört. Mit Sicherheit gilt das auch für Agent Zuri, Castor Castrorus und - Sorunome, den Du wohl vom Avatar Wiki her kennst, stimmts? :-) [[Benutzer:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[Nachrichtenseite:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']] [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge]] 21:00, 2. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Das Hört man doch gerne^^ Hehe ja stimmt schon, dass ich Sorunome von Avatar Wiki kenne :) :::Also finde ich es schade, dass ich Harry Potter Lexikon erst jetzt gefunden habe, denn ich werde morgen vereisen.. :( :::Aber mal Allgemein zu meinen Verbesserungsvorschlägen (Hautpsächlich geht es dabei um eure Hauptseite): :::Ich finde allgemein, dass vieles doppelt und dreifach belegt sind und die Hauptseite etwas überflutet ist... ich denke mal die Leser würden es vorziehen, wenn es etwas einfacher gestaltet wäre. :::ZB. gibt es zu viele Buttons für Facebook und Twitter man weiß garnicht wohin sie führen und welchen man anklicken soll, immerhin möchte man nichts falsches liken(so vom Gefühl her) ich würde jewals einen Button vorziehen. :::Dann habt ihr einen Link für "gesuchte Artikel"(Gewünschte Artikel) ich denke mal die Leser interessiert das garnicht, wenn ihr mich fragt gehört das nicht auf die Hauptseite oder zumindestnes mit einleitenden Worten auf die Links hinweisen, denn erst geht es um die Besucher die nur hier sind um etwas zu lesen danach kann man sich um die Autoren kümmern! Stattdessen könnte man es unter Community im Navi-Balken(oben) unterbringen oder auf einer Seite wo die Autoren immermal reingucken oder auch im Community-Corner. Leider kenne ich die Harry Potter Seite nicht gut genug im mich darum befassen zu können. (Im Avatar Wiki haben wir extra eine Unterseite auf der Hauptseite mit "Fehlenden Artikel" gemacht den Link haben wir im Navi und im Community-Corner eingefügt. Auf der Seite sind lauter "roter" Links und wenn verfügbar Links die zu englischen Versionen und zu Bildern führen. Die Autoren die drauf Lust haben, müssen dann mit EIGENEN WORTEN^^ die Artikel übersetzen. Mit direkten Quellen lässt sich halt gut arbeiten :) ) :::Alle Artikel könnte man eigentlich komplett auslassen, denn immerhin hat man doch die Suchleiste und ich denke mal niemand möchte sich alle 952 Artikel durchlesen xD Diese Seite ist dann eher wohl was für Admins :::Ein Link für die neuen Bilder gibt es doch schon aufm Navi :/ :::Die Spielwiese ist ne gute Idee. Das kann Autoren und Leser vllt anlocken^^ hab keine Erfahrung mit sowas. :::Administratoren kann man eigentlich lassen oder stattdessen auch eine kleine Liste erstellen immerhin sind es nur 4 Admins wie ihr woll^^... vllt wollt ihr in eurem navi sowas ähnliches hinzufügen: **|Kontaktiere einen Admin ***Nachrichtenseite:Agent Zuri|Agent Zuri ***Nachrichtenseite:Castor Castrorus|Castor Castrorus ***Nachrichtenseite:Harry granger|Harry granger ***Nachrichtenseite:Sorunome|Sorunome :::Hilfe kann man auch lassen :) :::Schwesterprojekte in anderen Sprachen kann man eigentlich komplett auslassen, weil es dafür am Ende schon eine eigene Leiste gibt! :::Letzte Änderungen könnte man auch auslassen, denn wer sich die Änderungen ansehen will kann ja auf die Wiki Aktivität gehen und sich dort alles angucken. Solche Abschnitte gibt es nur bei neugegründeten Wikis und wird eigentlich immer entfernt weil es unnötig ist :/ ..... :::Den Platz von Umfragen und Zauberhafter Artikel würde ich UNBEDINGT tauschen, denn für den Text gibt es auf left-column mehr platz und die umfragen passen doch von der Breite her garnicht zur Struktur, die Umfragen gehören eher auf right-column :/ :::Andere Entertainment-Wikis von Wikia vllt sollte ich das auch in Avatar Wiki einfügen ^^ :::Von tabview in dieser Form halte ich eigentlich nicht viel aber ich denke mal ihr habt euch schon was dabei gedacht.... :::Wenn es zu leer auf der linken seite sein sollte, kann man ja immernoch einen Slider hinzufügen^^ ich finde sowas einfach schön :D :::Naja das wars von meiner Seite aus. Ich hoffe ich konnte euch damit insprieren oder auch einen Feedback geben... Ich bin auch Admin in J.C. Avatar Wiki habe deswegen auch etwas Erfahrung. Hier möchte ich nochmals erwähnen, dass dies immerhin nur meine Meinung ist und es kann ja sein, dass es den meisten gefällt wie es so ist. Leider wird es mir nicht wirklich möglich sein euch dabei zu unterstützen oder in den kommenden Tagen überhaupt die Antworten zu lesen, denn wie ganz oben erwähnt bin ich schon morgen weg :/ Trotzdem freue ich mich auf eure Antworten!!! :::PS: Ich schreibe gerade dies mitten in der Nacht weswegen es sein kann dass ich viele rechtschreib-oder grammatikfehler gemacht habe..... seid nachsichtig mit mir bin schon ganz müde xD :::MfG Mr Angel (Diskussion) 23:54, 2. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::Das sind ja eine Menge Sachen, wow. Ich werde die anderen Admins auch mal auf Deine Vorschläge aufmerksam machen, dann können wir das besprechen und gucken, was uns am besten gefällt. ::::Erst mal vielen Dank und dann wünsche ich Dir auch eine gute Reise! Würde mich freuen, wenn Du nach Deiner Rückkehr nochmal hier reinguckst und uns ein Feedback gibst, wie es Dir gefällt. [[Benutzer:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[Nachrichtenseite:Harry granger| ' Diskussion ']] [[Spezial:Beiträge/Harry granger| Beiträge]] 16:09, 3. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::::Also ich finde so ziemlich alle Vorschläge gut. Und keine Sorge um Rechstschreibung/Grammatik Mr. Angel, die hab ich selbst am hellichten Tage nicht drauf ;) Sorunome (Diskussion|Beiträge|Internetseite) 18:05, 3. Jul. 2014 (UTC)